Key
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 키 / Key thumb|290px *'Nombre Real: '김기범 /''' Kim Ki Bum. *'''Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Actor ocasional. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 179cm. *'Peso:' 59 kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''B. *'Signo Zodiacal: Libra. *'''Signo Chino: Cabra. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Mini Biografía Se dio a conocer en el el año 2005, en el Concurso Nacional de Audición Daegu Casting. Antes de debutar con SHINee participó en la película de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys como extra en el 2007. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con su grupo SHINee. En 2010 fue Key quien aparece en la canción "치유 (Curación)" en la etiqueta de compañeros de primer mini-álbum de The TRAX. Dramas *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) Cameo 1 *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo Películas *I AM. (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Musicales *The Three Musketeers (2013-2014) *Bonnie&Clyde (2013) *Catch Me If You Can (2012-2013) Programas de Radio *Radio CineTown of GHJ Temas para Dramas *''Bravo junto a Lee Teuk tema para History Of The Salaryman (2012) Colaboraciones *One Dream (BoA ft. Key & Henry - K-POP Star, canción logo 2012). *Two Moons - EXO ft. Key (Korean ver. / Chinese ver.). Programas de TV *2011- Love Chaser *2010 - Raising_Idol *2010 - Hello Baby! *2008 - Shinee’s YunHaNam. *Idol Mankne Rebellion. *Oh My School! *Moon Night *Weekly Idol Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' SHINee **'Posición: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'''Família: Padres y abuela. *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música, bailar y hacer sky acuático. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano(Fluido), Japones(Basico), Ingles(Fluido), Chino(Basico),Español(Basico). *Estudió inglés en Los Ángeles por casi 3 años. *Tiene un perro llamado Kkomde del que suele subir fotos, a menudo acompañado de su otro perro Garcons (ambos de la misma raza pero de colores distintos, siendo marrón rojizo el primero y negro el segundo) *Dono 2,12 Toneladas de arroz, para alimentar a niños y personas pobres. *Tiene un bonito aegyo. *Es el fundador de la 91 line, y algunos de los miembros son WooHyun (INFINITE), Nicole (KARA), Nana (After School), Min (Miss A), Jin Woon (2AM), Mir (MBLAQ), DongWoon (BEAST), JaeJin (FT.Island) , etc. *Cuando no puede dormir pone velas aromáticas. *En un principio los miembros pensaron que él era un tanto intimidante, llegando incluso a tener problemas con Min Ho , sin embargo una vez superadas las diferencias descubrieron que él era en verdad amable e incluso llego a convertirse en la "omma" del grupo. *En el programa Hello Baby, Key fue reconocido como buen padre y él mismo afirma que tiene en mente crear una gran familia con muchos niños (ya que el es hijo único). *Tuvo una aparicion en We Got Married, con EunJi de A Pink. Los dos tuvieron una cita, ya que Taemin y Naeun fueron al parque de diversiones, y los invitaron. Los dos se llevaron muy bien, y dijieron que se sentían muy confortables el uno con el otro. *Dijo que su tipo ideal era la actriz Park Bo Young. *Es muy cercano a Amber Liu. Tienen una relación donde se gastan muchas bromas y juegan todo el tiempo. *Es un gran amigo de Woohyun, suele apoyarlo en los conciertos de Infinite, este le llama Namu y él Kibum. *Tiene la habilidad de aprenderse las coreografías de las girlsbands rapidamente *El primer amor de Key fue cuando él estaba en el grado elemental. Sigue siendo amigo de ella. *Amaba la historia de Rapunzel cuando era pequeño. *Le robaron la primera vez que fue a la estación central de Seúl. *Durante los exámenes, sólo estudiaría durante la misma semana de exámenes. *Nació en una familia rica. *Su padre es un hombre de negocios y su madre es una enfermera. *Su madre se enfermó poco después de que naciera *Al principio, su familia estaba en contra de él convertirse en cantante *Su padre mantiene una foto autografiada de Key en su oficina *Su comida favorita es la italiana *Quiere visitar Alaska *No le gustan las zanahorias *Tiene una cicatriz cerca de la ceja *Él es cristiano y va a la iglesia (a veces con Siwon de Super Junior ) *No le gusta el hielo *Le gustaría convertirse en un diseñador de moda *Es adicto a las compras *Le gusta Bob Esponja y Los Simpson *Le gustaría volver a nacer como una mujer bonita *Ama la crema BB *Tiene una bolsa especial para sus herramientas de maquillaje *Escribe en un diario *Odia lavar la ropa *Odia las matemáticas *Cree que tener la libertad de hacer lo que quieras en la vida es muy importante. *Tiene algunas fotos cuestionables en su ordenador y móvil *Odia correr *No le gusta mentir y puede ser muy contundente *No le gusta el guiso de soja fermentada *La parte que más le gusta de su cuerpo son sus ojos *Cuando se pone nerviosos, su tono de voz cambia de manera inconsciente *Tiene miedo a las alturas *Le disgusta la gente ''estúpida *También le disgusta que utilicen sus cosas *Odia que le tiren su ropa *Cuando está muy asustado tiende a golpear con fuerza *Le gusta practicar frente al espejo expresiones faciales *Le gusta molestar a los demás mientras duermen *Está convencido de que puede ser un chef gourmet, nadie puede escapar de su empanadillas trampa. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero